Destro
Destro is a minor antagonist in the G.I. Joe ''franchise and a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. An arms dealer, Destro is an associate of Cobra Commander, though he is not loyal to him by any means. His featured appearance is that of the updated series, ''G.I. Joe: Renegades. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre War: Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two A Failed Launch Destro first emerges in the war when Cobra Commander tasks him and the Baroness with eliminating one of his more annoying competitors: David Xanatos. Destro actually has a greater burden, as he and the Baroness decide the most practical way to eliminate their foe is launching a missile directly at his base. This direct approach, however, is easily discovered; Owen picks up the scent and hires Macbeth to eliminate Destro's missile before launch. Macbeth arrives at Destro's fort, easily taking out the robotic sentries. Making matters worse, once the missile is fired, Macbeth knocks the missile out of its proper trajectory, causing it to hit the ceiling of the base on the way out. In the resulting explosion, Destro, the Baroness, and Macbeth all survive, but the base itself is destroyed. Gargoyle of Interest Destro meets with Cobra Commander to discussed the failed launch, only to be interrupted by Demona. The gargoyle, enraged over the attempt on Xanatos's life, tries to kill Cobra Commander and the Baroness, but the two escape. For a brief moment, Destro and Demona are the only two in the room. They express brief admiration for the other, and Destro lets Demona continue her assault on Cobra Commander. T hough Demona fails her mission, she meets Destro again, impressed with him. Destro is even more impressed, noting Demona's skills in "espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination." The two exchange their mutual respect. Later, when Cobra Commander and the Shredder ally to defeat Xanatos, Destro recommends that Demona take power in Xanatos's alliance. Since Xanatos does fall to the Shredder in combat, Demona takes charge. Robot Duel While Xanatos is captured, Destro and Demona enjoy the fruits of their labor, as Demona consolidates her alliance by freeing Thailog and joining forces with Anton Sevarius. Eventually, Xanatos gets free and desires more information on Destro's arms manufacturing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a potential replacement for Sevarius after the latter is fired, volunteers to spy on Destro. Destro discovers Doofenshmirtz quite easily, as the doctor unveils his Steel Clan robots. Though the robots deal some damage, Destro's walkers and drones eventually take out the remaining robotic gargoyles. Destro lets Doofenshmirtz escape, not thinking the incompetent doctor to be a threat. Demona Returns Destro encounters a mysterious woman named "Dominique Destine." Destro is surprised to discover the woman is none other than Demona. He introduces Demona to Cobra Commander, and she pledges to bond her financial assets with Cobra's. Demona and Destro scheme to overthrow the increasingly bloodthirsty Cobra, but Demona brings a new player into the fold, Thailog. If partially due to an attraction between the clone and Demona, Destro begins to distrust his new partner. The Battle of New York Destro participates in the final battle against the forces of the Shredder and Xanatos in New York. Destro enters the Shredder's HQ, piloting his prototype Hisstank. His target: his old enemy, Macbeth. This time, Macbeth's bullets only do so much damage, while the Hisstank's electronic pulses knock the mercenary away. Though Destro disarms Macbeth of his favorite pistol, the mercenary pulls a smart last ditch move and throws some explosive pellets at the tank. The Hisstank pilots out of control and crashes. Aftermath The damage of the attack forces Destro to wear a new mask (based on the 80s adaptation of the character), but he survives the battle overall. He and Demona take over Cobra Industries after Cobra's apparent death in the battle. Destro even welcomes a recoverd Major Bludd into the faction. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Battle for Cobra Mansion Destro is forced to send his reinforcements to help Cobra's faction in the battle against the Valentine brothers; most of them are destroyed. When Jan Valentine hurts the Baroness during the fight, Destro rushes her to Cobra Commander's safe bunker. Valentine follows, only for Destro and the rest of Cobra's inner circle to gun him down. Against the Black Knights Cobra Commander gets into an intensely antagonistic relationship with the Black Knights, led by Zero. As a result, the two start sending assassins after each other. When Jeremiah Gottwald, a prominent Black Knight, is defeated by Major Bludd, Destro is able to reprogram him and find out essential Black Knight secrets for the Commander. The Second Battle for Cobra MansionCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Destro later meets his love interest, the Baroness. He discovers that Cobra Commander has demoted her in order to make way for more powerful allies. Furious, Destro decides to turn traitor and aid the Black Knights in secret. In the ensuing second battle in Cobra Mansion, Destro sends his robots to fight Zero and his men, with them, as expected, failing to do any damage. As the battle turns in Cobra's favor, Destro activates one of the missiles inside the base, affording Zero and his allies the opportunity to blow it up inside the base. With Cobra seemingly killed in the explosion, Destro formally joins the Dark Knights. Vs Baxter Stockman Destro heads to an abandoned COBRA base, hoping to salvage some of the technology there. Arriving in his HISS tank, Destro is surprised to encounter Baxter Stockman. Destro opens fire upon Stockman, but his electric blasts manage to only fog the glass of Stockman's armor. Stockman attacks with machine guns and missiles, but the attacks mostly bounce of the HISS tank's armor. One poorly aimed missile blows open a massive hole in the ground, offering an opportunity to Destro. Destro seizes it, shooting Stockman down the hole. To Destro's surprise, Stockman's armor is equipped with rocket boots, allowing him to get out of the hole. Stockman then unloads his full arsenal, fogging up Destro's vision. This gives Stockman just enough time to punch the HISS tank out of control. Destro survives, but he loses the technology. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Cover Blown Destro emerges in the Epilogue of the second round, alongside with his boss, Cobra Commander, as he receives a transmission of Lex Luthor, who has been tricked by Cobra's agent, Zartan, and had his documents stolen. In return, Zartan is forced to give away the commander's position, after a series of tortures. Destro looks on as Luthor humiliates the commander, without doing anything to prevent him. The commander is unconvinced, as he puts his next plans into motion. On the next course, they have the Baroness infiltrate the Riddler's hideout, posing as a police officer. She overhears the criminal's discussion with CADMUS' executive, Kent Mansley, and furthermore she installs a micro-chip into the household, allowing Cobra Commander and Destro to receive information. The Baroness then barges into the Riddler's hideout, along with some reinforcements as back up, captures them both, and brings them forward to her superiors. Cobra Commander then forces them to bow to his submission, as he reveals them his all mighty power, by ordering Destro to unveil his army of soldiers, much to their horror. Movies Villains War Cartoon Villains War Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cobra Industries Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Cobra Commander and Megatron Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Wacko and Cobra Commander Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Henchmen Category:Thailog's Alliance Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Zero Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Maurice Lamarche Category:Clancy Brown Category:Eric Barzua Category:Arthur Burghardt Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Daisuke Gori Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Movies Villains War